Sang Swan
by Anthracite
Summary: Le sang Swan est réputé dans toutes les contrées. Les vampires se l'achètent à prix d'or. Bella est sequestrée par les Volturi : elle donne un litre par semaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à Stephenie Meyer... !**

Jour 1

Je suis coincée, on m'enfermait ici. Edward me lançait tomber pour les Volturi. Je n'arrivais pas à avaler ça. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Cet espace m'étouffait, j'avais besoin de sortir.

J'étais dans un couloir, lorsque j'entendis des voix. Malgré moi, je tendis l'oreille, mais ne perçus rien de distinct. Cela venait d'une porte ouverte dans le couloir. Je fronçais les sourcils, tout en m'approchant à pas de loup. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et jetai discrètement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je vis une silhouette debout, adossée contre un placard.

_ Je commence à avoir faim, dit quelqu'un. J'en ai marre d'attendre.

_ Tu peux toujours tenter le fenouil du buffet…

C'était qui ? Des vampires dans l'appartement qui m'était réservé ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous partis pour me laisser tranquille. Comme les voix se taisaient, je me fis la réflexion que je n'avais plus grand-chose à perdre. J'entrai dans la pièce doucement. La pièce avait une grande table de travail, un évier contre le mur d'en face. Une autre fille était assise sur une table. Une blonde aux cheveux coupés court. L'autre avait braqué ses yeux bleus immenses droits sur moi. Elancée, brune elle me toisait d'un regard de glace. Elle haussait les sourcils comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi. La fille blonde sauta de sa table et s'exclama :

_ Hé ben, c'est pas trop tôt, on commençait à s'impatienter. La bouffe est dans le couloir ?

Je n'ai pas compris, je la regardais en signe d'incompréhension, attendant qu'elle m'explique ce qu'elle entendait par là. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas atterri dans un service pour dérangés. Elle ne me regardait déjà plus et partit en direction de la porte par laquelle j'étais entrée. Elle l'ouvrit en grand, avant de disparaître de notre vue. Je reposais mon regard sur la deuxième fille, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le visage de la fille était encadré des cheveux sombres. Son simple regard arrivait à me faire sentir médiocre. Elle avait quelque chose de magnétique. Elle faisait flipper. J'aurai été juré que c'en est une, une vampire, si sa peau n'avait pas été aussi bronzée.

J'entendis des bruits de pas approcher, et la blonde réapparut aussitôt dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ C'est quoi la blague ? Aujourd'hui, c'est mardi, on a le droit au steak !

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont cette blonde pouvait bien causer. Un mal de tête commença à poindre. J'avais envie de courir et d'éclater en sanglot dans un coin de cet endroit. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'Edward m'avais fais ça. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

_ Euh je… je ne…, dis-je en essayant de rassembler mes mots.

J'avais oublié ce que je voulais dire. J'étais focalisé sur le visage du garçon qui avait refait irruption dans ma vie avant de me relaisser tomber comme un vulgaire chiffon. Je tentais de faire abstraction de ce qui m'entourait pour trouver une explication logique à ce qu'il m'arrivait.

_ Laisse tomber Coleen, intervint soudain la mystérieuse brune. Elle n'est pas des leurs.

Puis elle susurra tout bas :

_ Je crois que la remplaçante de Jenna est arrivée plus tôt que prévue.

La fille brune se décolla du placard, me décocha un sourire faussement aimable et marcha jusqu'à la grande porte ouverte, en roulant des hanches. Je reposais mon regard qui s'embuait malgré moi, sur la blonde. Elle se tenait devant moi, droite comme un I. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux emprunts d'une étrange couleur ambrée.

_ On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici, demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

Le vide en moi s'agrandit. J'aimerais bien qu'on me réponde à cette question, au lieu qu'on me la pose. La peur arrivait par vagues, je ne sais pas ce que je faisais ici. Toujours ce même visage qui me hantait. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? J'avais l'impression de connaître la réponse, mais je n'arrivais pas à la formuler clairement. Tout était démesurément flou.

_ Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

J'espérais que ça m'aiderait à mieux me concentrer. Mais le visage d'Edward ne m'apparut que plus clairement.

J'étais à deux doigts de m'effondrer. Quand je rouvris les yeux, la fille s'était rapprochée et avait maintenant sa main sur mon épaule. Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'invita à la suivre. Elle m'emmena hors de la pièce. Je n'avais pas la force de refuser.

N'ayant pas la force de résister, je me laissais traîner là où cette fille voulait bien m'amener. Peu m'importait. Des couloirs. Encore des couloirs. Un vrai labyrinthe.

_ Tu as l'air crevée, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte qu'elle ouvrait. Il faut que tu dormes, ça va te faire du bien.

Léthargique, je m'affalais sur ce lit. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, le sommeil s'empara de moi.

* * *

Je sentis qu'on me secouait sans ménagement. Tirée du sommeil brutalement, j'ouvris les yeux.

_Bella ! Bella ? Il faut te réveiller.

Tout à coup, je remarque dans mon champ de vision, deux énormes yeux noisette qui me contemplent.

Je sursautais et, alarmée, cherchai à me tirer des draps le plus vite possible. Résultat, je me cognais la tête contre la tête de lit.

_ Ouch, fis-je en tenant ma tête douloureuse à deux mains.

Une douleur sourde avait élu domicile à l'arrière de mon crâne.

_ Oh pardon. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux de la glace ?

J'oubliais ma douleur et reposais les yeux sur l'inconnue sur mon lit. Je déglutis, son visage m'était parfaitement inconnu. Je cherchais à me souvenir. Ce qu'il restait de la veille n'était qu'un fatras d'images qui tenaient plus du rêve qu'autre chose.

_ Non, merci, hésitais-je. Désolée, mais on se connaît ?

_ Bella, c'est Coleen, dit-elle en retirant mes draps d'un coup sec. Tu viens d'arriver dans le QG des Volturi, depuis hier. Il faut vraiment que tu te lèves maintenant, dépêche-toi.

Son ton précipité, m'intima de lui obéir. Je me redressais de tout mon long, cherchais du bout des pieds mes chaussons tout en cherchant une logique dans ce que cette folle venait de dire. Je ne trouvais pas mes chaussons. Agacée je me penchais vers le parquet, pour y jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai commencé à paniquer. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas le parquet de la maison. Ni mon pyjama. Celui que je portais était blanc cachemire. Les miens étaient en coton et rapiécés. Le souffle court, je regardais autour de moi. Des posters de chanteurs de rock étaient placardés sur des murs blancs, une chaîne stéréo, et une multitude d'objets brillants sur les étagères. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Les paroles de la folle résonnaient dans ma tête.

Merde. Je me levais d'un coup et parcourus la pièce à grands pas en direction de la sortie, le cœur battant. La fille se releva tout aussitôt et courus après moi. Mon cerveau recevait des décharges d'adrénaline, tout se remettait en place.

_ Bella, héla-t-elle. Attends-moi.

Au sortir de la chambre, un couloir menait à un vaste escalier. Bon, où étais la sortie ? Je fis volte-face vers l'inconnue.

_ Il faut que j'aille voir Aro, annonçais-je entre mes dents.

_ Ca tombe bien, lui aussi veut te voir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saalut !**_

_**Je voulais vous dire que toutes vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touché. So,... le chapitre 2 est enfin là !**_

_**...Bonne lecture...**_

* * *

Jour 2

J'avais du mal à croire ce qui m'arrivait, c'était dingue. Tout mon corps était crispé et hurlait de panique. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais, tout ce que je savais c'était que j'étais dans la chambre d'une certaine Coleen qui s'affairait d'elle-même sur mes cheveux mouillés. Quelques instants plus tôt, cette fille m'avait littéralement plongée dans une baignoire en annonçant que comme j'allais bientôt rencontrer Aro je me devais d'être présentable pour au moins avoir une chance de m'attirer ses faveurs.

_Fais ce qu'il faut… Souris… et fous le camp_

Dans le miroir en étain, en face de moi, je regardais la blonde me coiffer péniblement les cheveux comme si sa vie était en jeu. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge à l'idée de finir comme elle : Pouvait-on vraiment se complaire de cette situation ? Je me demandais avec anxiété ce que faisaient Edward et Alice.

**Flash-back (_fin de New Moon, Bella vient juste de retrouver Edward en Italie_)**

Edward était à mes côtés. Vivant. Cela relevait du miracle. Après avoir parcouru le monde entier pour le retrouver, j'y étais arrivée ! Mais ma joie ne fut que de courte durée, deux vampires, Marcus et Démétri, tenaient apparemment à nous recevoir chez eux. Les Volturi. Ceux qui étaient à la tête de tous les vampires et qu'on craignait par-dessus tout. Ce qui m'effrayait encore plus était qu'ils en avaient après nous. Edward, moi et Alice avions donc dû pénétrés dans les entrailles de la ville de Volterra, jusqu'au vampire qui régnait en maître sur toutes les terres du monde.

_ C'est juste si délicat à comprendre, continuait Aro en fixant le bras d'Edward autour de ma taille. Comment supporter de rester près d'elle, aussi longtemps ?

Edward préféra se taire et contemplait froidement Aro qui humait l'air à plein poumons, en fermant les yeux. Un sourire enjôleur naquit sur ses lèvres et les rouvrit sur moi. Ces yeux pétillaient, et me dévoraient du regard, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait dans la pièce. Puis il fronça les sourcils douloureusement.

_ Quel gâchis…, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas cru que l'appel d'un sang pût être aussi puissant. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé d'aussi intense moi-même. La plupart d'entre nous seraient prêts à beaucoup pour un tel cadeau…

Edward se tendit.

_ Ah ! rigola Aro. Comme mon ami Carlisle me manque ! Tu me fais penser à lui. Si ce n'est qu'il n'était pas aussi en colère que toi.

Edward semblait s'impatienter, comme fatigué par les préliminaires. Ce qui m'effraya encore plus, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de ce qu'on nous réservait. Je remarquais que les vampires autour de nous, Jane, Marcus et ceux dont j'avais oublié les noms, s'étaient ostensiblement rapprochés.

_ Je suis heureux de sa réussite, poursuivit Aro. Les souvenirs que tu as de lui sont un cadeau pour moi, bien qu'ils m'ébahissent. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'épuise avec le temps. Son projet de trouver des congénères qui partageraient son étrange vision de l'existence, et pourtant je suis content de m'être trompé.

Edward ne releva pas.

_ Quand même, quel contrôle ! soupira le vieil homme. T'habituer en dépit de l'appel d'une telle sirène, résister, pas une fois, mais encore et encore… N'aurais-je pas senti son arôme que je serais resté sceptique.

Edward contemplait l'admiration d'Aro sans émotion. Son visage m'était suffisamment familier pour deviner que quelque chose bouillonnait sous la surface. Je dus lutter pour ne pas me mettre à haleter de terreur.

_ Ah, ça me donne soif ! ricana Aro.

Edward se figea.

_ Tranquillise-toi. Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Cependant, il y a un petit détail qui me chagrine _vraiment_.

Un bref silence suivit ces paroles qui résonnaient dans l'esprit de chacun.

_ Les lois l'exigent !, s'exclama Caïus qui visiblement n'en pouvait plus et était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins rapidement.

_ Comment ça ? riposta Edward en le toisant.

Il avait sûrement deviné ce que Caïus avait en tête, sauf qu'il paraissait déterminé à l'obliger à le formuler à voix haute.

_ Elle en sait trop, souffla Caïus en me désignant. Tu as dévoilé nos secrets.

_ Jamais je ne…, commençais-je avant de m'interrompre, réduite au silence par un regard réfrigérant de ce dernier.

_ De même, tu n'as pas l'intention d'en faire une des nôtres, continua-t-il. Elle représente donc un point faible. Pour cela, seule sa vie mérite d'être sacrifiée. Rien que la sienne. Toi tu peux partir, si tu le veux.

Edward montra les dents.

_ C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, commenta Caïus avec un certain plaisir dans la voix.

Félix se trémoussa avide de passer à l'attaque.

_ A moins que..., s'interposa Aro, apparemment mécontent du tour qu'avait pris la conversation, à moins que tu acceptes de lui offrir l'immortalité.

_ Et si c'était le cas ? répondit Edward après une brève hésitation.

_ Eh bien, sourit Aro, tu seras libre de rentrer chez toi et de transmettre mes salutations à mon ami Carlisle. En revanche, précisa-t-il, j'ai bien peur que tu sois obligé d'être sincère en nous promettant cela.

Et Aro tendit la main. Caïus, qui s'agitait furibond, se relaxa, un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres. Edward serra les lèvres. Il me dévisagea, je lui rendis la pareille.

_ Je t'en supplie, chuchotai-je, sois sincère.

L'idée était-elle si répugnante ? Préférait-il mourir plutôt que me transformer ? Quelle gifle ce serait pour moi ! Il me contemplait torturé, mais ne donnait toujours pas de réponse.

_ Tu n'as pas envie qu'elle perde son âme, murmura Aro. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu dans tes pensées, elle, y tient, poursuivit-il à voix basse. Jusqu'où irais-tu pour ne pas qu'elle perde son âme…?

Aro rabaissa sa main le long de son corps et s'éloigna d'Edward. Je lui lançais un regard d'incompréhension, alors que lui n'osait pas croiser le mien. Personne ne bougeait dans la pièce. Les secondes s'écoulaient, et je cédai à un énervement de plus en plus intense, inquiète que la situation dégénère encore plus. Apparemment Aro avait visé juste, mon « âme » semblait être le talon d'Achille d'Edward. Tout à coup, sa voix rompit le silence.

_ On dit qu'une femme parvient toujours à ses fins. Mais il y a bien une solution, réfléchit Aro, tu peux toujours te joindre à nous. Dans ce cas-là, nous en échange, nous veillerons sur Bella. Nous nous chargerons de sa protection, ici… et elle restera humaine. Tu resteras près d'elle et ton don serait une merveilleuse compensation pour notre groupe.

Je contemplais Edward, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Lui qui se taisait. Ma transmutation en vampire comptait-elle franchement quand l'idée répugnait tant à Edward ? Quand, pour lui mon âme était préférable à la perspective de traîner derrière lui une encombrante immortelle ? Horrifiée, je vis Edward baisser la tête comme pour signifier une défaite.

_ Edward ! éclatai-je pour qu'il me regarde alors que je le sentais à deux doigts d'accepter.

Edward releva la tête. Ses yeux verts à l'éclat pur divaguaient puis tombèrent sur moi, désespérés. Je lui rendis son regard et mis y toute la force que je pouvais, lui faisant comprendre par-là que je lui interdisais de faire ça. C'est là qu'il détourna le regard.

_ C'est d'accord, fit-il en direction d'Aro.

_ Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ria-t-il, les iris allumés par la joie. Magnifique.

Cette conversation qui tournait exclusivement autour de moi m'empêchait d'en placer une ! Soudain, Alice s'avança vers Aro. J'entendis Edward claquer des mâchoires.

_ Si vous le permettez, dit-elle, j'aimerais aussi me joindre à vous. Mais à une condition.

Aro chassa d'un geste ses gardes du corps qui s'étaient rapprochés, s'approcha d'Alice et demanda avec une avidité sans pareille :

_ Laquelle ?

_ Que je puisse aller voir Bella autant de fois que je le voudrais.

_ Mais bien sûr !, s'exclama-t-il. A la bonne heure. Gardes ! Qu'on les emmène visiter leurs appartements respectifs !

Deux vampires se saisirent, chacun d'un de mes bras et m'emmena hors de la pièce. Abasourdie, je me laissais ballottée de couloirs en couloirs, sans les voir.

**Fin du flash-back**

Je marchais maintenant dans ce qui semblait être le couloir de la mort. Tout était sombre et humide, les murs de pierre s'enchaînaient devant moi, tandis que je m'efforçais de ne pas tomber et me vautrer par terre en m'emmêlant les pieds j'étais à deux doigts de céder à la claustrophobie. Une odeur visqueuse flottait dans l'air, et je pus distinguer des ruisselets d'humidité ébène sur les pierres ternes, comme si ces dernières avaient saigné de l'encre noire. Près de moi, quatre personnes m'escortaient, toutes des femmes, leur pas martelaient le sol et résonnaient entre ces murs froids. Pourtant j'aurais voulu être aussi discrète qu'une souris, me fondre dans le décor, et ne pas attirer l'attention... Là, j'avais l'impression de faire du vacarme dans une bibliothèque pleine d'étudiants concentrés. Un frisson me traversa l'échine.

Je tentais de me calmer en respirant profondément. Mais le fait de savoir qu'à chacun de mes pas je me rapprochais un peu plus d'Aro, mon cœur battait difficilement. Aro était le père des Volturi, la famille fondatrice des vampires tant redoutée. J'étais seule, abandonnée à mon destin, et j'avais terriblement peur de ce qui allait m'arriver.

Les couloirs se succédaient les uns aux autres, l'air était frais et j'avais l'impression que la lumière du dehors n'était jamais entrée en ces lieux - sûrement trop frileuse pour oser s'aventurer ici. J'avais mal au cœur. Bien sûr c'était moi qui avais demandé à voir Aro, mais je ne savais pas que lui avait déjà demandé à me voir. A bien y réfléchir, j'aurais peut-être préféré rester terrée là-bas, dans le truc où on m'avait collée. On aurait dit la reproduction d'une demeure de la Renaissance… sous terre.

Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Je me demandais ce qu'Aro attendait de moi, ce qu'ils attendaient tous de moi, je ne me souvenais même plus comment j'avais atterri entre ces murs. Pourtant je le savais, mais c'était comme si mon cerveau refusait de me donner la réponse, ou plutôt choisissait de me la donner en m'imposant en gros-plan le visage d'Edward. J'avais l'impression d'évoluer en plein rêve. J'étais perdue, ma gorge se serrait. J'étais à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

Cette fois c'en fût trop, je trébuchais par terre. Mes pieds m'avaient trahi. D'abord stupéfaites, les femmes autour de moi grognèrent de mécontentement en jurant. Ma joue appuyée contre le sol de pierre, tortillée sur le sol, j'essayais de me relever de ma chute. Je sentis une main empoigner mon tee-shirt dans le dos et mes cheveux, on me tira en arrière. J'ouvris la bouche sous la douleur en émettant un hoquet.

_ La ferme !, coupa une femme d'un ton sec.

Celle près de moi qui m'avait tirée époussetait ses mains sur son tablier, d'un air passablement délicat. Je me remettais sur pied, quand une main me poussa dans mon dos.

_ Avance.

Maudissant ces femmes, je me remis à avancer, en faisant attention cette fois où je mettais les pieds. Mes mains étaient salies maintenant et je n'avais nulle part où les essuyer. Pas sur mes vêtements, car Coleen en aurait crié après moi. Je me surpris moi-même en pensant une telle chose, me concentrer sur un détail aussi futile dans un moment pareil. Commençais-je à devenir déglinguée ?

Les femmes ralentirent soudain le mouvement. Je retins mon souffle. Je relevais mes yeux fixés sur mes chaussures, pour me retrouver face à grand un escalier de bois - je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Enfonçant mes pieds dans la moquette élimée, marche après marche, plus ou moins grinçante, mon instinct se faisait de plus en plus alerte, la confrontation aurait lieu en haut, au bout de cet escalier. Le cœur battant, je gravis la dernière volée de marches, à la suite de mes accompagnatrices.

Trois arcades surmontaient le seuil du nouveau couloir, cette fois vivement éclairé et parfaitement banal. Les murs étaient blanchis la chaux et l'air était plus tiède, et j'en fus bien contente. Après la pénombre des égouts fantasmagoriques que je venais de traverser, cet endroit me paraissait plutôt inoffensif.

Au fond du couloir, il y avait un lourd battant en bois, très épais. A mi-chemin, deux jeunes hommes étaient postés sur le côté droit, ils encadraient une ouverture dans le mur que je pouvais voir d'ici. Nous nous dirigeâmes droit sur eux. A leur hauteur, les quatre femmes s'arrêtèrent ensemble. Curieuse, j'observais les deux garçons, centre d'attention de la gente féminine de ce couloir. Ils avaient la peau crémeuse, très pâle… et leurs yeux rouges étaient rivés sur moi, avec une telle intensité qui me laissa toute tremblante. Ils parcouraient du regard mon corps et je voyais la faim et la soif dans leurs yeux. L'envie de se jeter sur moi. Un déglutis.

_ Entre, dit l'autre.

Bien, ils parlent tous en monosyllabe ici ? Mais je ne fis pas de réflexion, et ne me fis pas prier pour entrer, car visiblement personne ne me suivait pas.

J'expirais une longue bouffée d'air, une fois dans la pièce. Empreinte d'une élégance victorienne défraîchie, la longue pièce possédait en son centre un énorme bureau en chêne noir. Avec ses lambris de noyer, la pièce était surmontée d'un lustre poussiéreux qui pendait d'un plafond orné de moulure dorée. Un large tableau décorait le mur de gauche.

_ Isabella Swan, lança une voix trainante dans mon dos.

Prise de cours, je sursautais, puis fis volte-face. Aro se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, en chair et en os. Le vampire avait un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Il avait une chevelure sombre et deux grands yeux rouges qui me contemplaient avec avidité.

Le vampire avança d'un pas vers moi. Je retins ma respiration. Si l'envie lui prenait de me toucher ou de me mordre, ce qui était visiblement le cas, je ne pourrais absolument pas me défendre. Ici, même si on m'entendait personne ne viendrait à mon secours. L'endroit était rempli de vampires du sol au plafond. Si je voulais m'en sortir indemne, _il fallait que je mette Aro dans ma poche_, compris-je alors. Ce fut comme si une ampoule s'allumait au-dessus de ma tête, vous savez comme dans les dessins animés.

Alors que je prenais conscience de ce fait, Aro détourna le regard et me contourna. Fronçant des sourcils, je le vis marcher en direction du grand bureau en chêne noir qui trônait au centre de la pièce, faisant traîner derrière lui sa tunique flottante noire comme la nuit. Quand il marchait même Alice, qui donnait toujours l'impression de danser, était loin derrière lui en matière d'élégance.

_ Viens t'asseoir avec moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Je me dis que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à la rebelle et allai docilement m'asseoir dans un fauteuil capitonné en velours, en face du bureau d'Aro. Le vampire, lui, s'était contenté de s'adosser contre son bureau, debout sur ma gauche pour me regarder bien en face. Ses traits étaient somptueux, hypnotiques. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura si puissante qu'elle me clouait surplace.

_ Tu dois sûrement te poser beaucoup de questions, énonça-t-il d'une voix lente et sans timbre. Sur ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi, comment?... J'ai ces réponses, ajouta-t-il en braquant son regard rouge sur moi. Mais avant que je te les donne, j'aimerais qu'on réponde aux miennes tout d'abord.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre face à ça, je gardais le silence, lui montrant ainsi que je ne serais pas très coopérative pour alimenter la conversation. J'étais quand même enfermée ici contre mon gré !

_ Bella, j'ai hâte d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi. J'aimerais que tu me dises qui tu es !

Je rêve ou Aro tient à ce qu'on discute de nos vies respectives …? Etait-ce franchement le moment? Messieurs, apportez le service à thé s'il-vous-plaît.

_ Isabella Marie Swan, soupirais-je en me disant que le vampire devait avoir pris les devants et savait déjà tout ça. Née à Phoenix, parents divorcés. L'année dernière, j'emménageais dans la ville de Forks chez mon père, shérif. Au lycée, j'ai rencontré Edward…

La voix d'Aro m'interrompit.

_ Ha ! Nous y vooilà. La rencontre avec Edward. Raconte-moi.

Non mais quel culot, je lui demande, moi, comment il rencontre ses sous-fifres ? Ce souvenir était à Edward et à moi. Néanmoins, intérieurement, je réfléchis sur l'éventualité que ce souvenir pourrait bien me payer mon billet-retour. Enfin, je n'étais pas chez moi, je n'avais pas beaucoup de marge de choix… Mieux valait ne pas secouer la barque. Malgré tout, si mon bref séjour ici s'arrêtait à de simples questions un peu embarrassantes, je pouvais surmonter.

_ Je l'ai rencontré lors de ma première journée au lycée de Forks, en cours de biologie. Ce jour-là, Edward s'était montré particulièrement de méchante humeur envers moi. J'ai appris plus tard, que c'était simplement à cause de l'odeur de mon sang, ça le déconcentrait.

_ Simplement ? répliqua Aro. Permets-moi de te l'annoncer, ce « simplement » va prendre tout son sens ici. Vois-tu, nous les vampires avons besoin de sang pour nous nourrir. Il va de soi que chaque sang possède sa propre fragrance, plus ou moins séduisante. Le fait qu'Edward soit sur les nerfs alors qu'il venait à peine de te sentir n'est pas étonnant, car ton sang, Bella, met n'importe quel vampire dans tous ses états.

Aro s'approcha et se pencha vers moi en humant l'air. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il sourit, un air délicieux sur le visage.

_ J'ai toute une armée de vampire derrière moi, il faut bien les nourrir. Et je tiens à préserver la réputation des Volturi. Sinon à quoi bon régner en maître si nous ne sommes pas respectés ? Je tiens donc à leur donner le meilleur sang que je puisse leur offrir. C'est-à-dire le tiens.

Je déglutis, je devais avoir l'air livide.

_ Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? m'exclamais-je furibonde. En envoyant une horde de vampires assoiffés dans ma chambre ? Ok. Et après ? Ils en redemanderont, sauf que mon sang aura vite disparu vu que je serais morte.

C'est là qu'Aro m'offrit un sourire indulgent, comme s'il devait expliquer à quoi servait les chaussures à un gosse. Ce sourire me glaça le sang.

_ Rassure-toi si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. J'ai tout prévu. On se contentera d'un litre par semaine.

_ Un litre ? répétais-je la bouche entrouverte sous le choc.

_ C'est exact. Un litre, à raison de 15cl par jour.

Je secouais la tête, n'y croyant pas mes oreilles. Aro semblait si assuré, il y croyait vraiment. Sauf que je n'étais pas d'accord. Je me relevais et renversais la chaise du même coup. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner et adressais à Aro tout le venin que je pouvais.

_ Jamais ! assénais-je.

_ Bien entendu, poursuivit Aro en ignorant ma remarque, tu n'es pas notre première captive. Des humains que nous avons repéré au préalable, mettent aussi leur sang à contribution pour ravitailler les troupes. Mais je crois que tu as déjà rencontré les filles…

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enfermer ici ! Libérez-moi sur le champ !

Aro me dévisagea avec sérieux et me regardait, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Malgré le fait que je m'époumonais devant lui.

_ Bella, j'en ai parfaitement le droit. Un vampire t'a livré.

_ Qui ? cria-je furieuse alors que je ne m'en souvenais pas.

_ Edward Cullen.

_ Quoi ? commençais-je…

Brusquement, une vague de souvenirs refoulés me submergea de plein fouet. Tout me revint en mémoire. J'eus un haut le cœur, je ne respirais plus. Une cascade gelée semblait s'être abattue sur moi. Ce n'est pas possible. Edward n'aurait pas pu me faire ça ! Mais ma petite conscience me souffla que si.

_ Et si je peux me permettre, reprit Aro, n'essaie pas de prendre la fuite. Je ne pourrais pas retenir les vampires de se déchaîner contre toi, ils ne résisteront pas à l'appel d'un tel sang. Les portes de ton nouvel appartement ne t'emprisonnent pas, elles te protègent.

* * *

**Alooors ? Ca vous plaît ?**

**A.**


End file.
